


lost in fantasy

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Sometimes, these thoughts take a different turn. Sometimes, Ashe finds himself focused on a certain character. Perhaps some of their dialogue struck him, or their description was particularly detailed… regardless of what causes it, the reaction he feels is nothing he can stop.





	lost in fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 17 of kinktober even though it's my third fic lmao. Also happy birthday to Ashe!

Ashe sometimes finds it difficult to retire for the night. Though he had grown used to having a world of books at his disposal in Lord Lonato's library, his adoptive father's collection paled in comparison to the Monastery's library. There were so many wonderful tales for the aspiring knight to peruse, and he often returns to his room with stacks of books at a time.

It was far too great a temptation to begin a story in the hopes that it would help him relax after a day of lectures or training, only to end up reading into the early morning. Even if he stops reading at a decent hour, the words seem to swim in his mind well after he's doused his lamp, his imagination running wild with the stories of knights and kings, and with his own aspirations.

Sometimes, these thoughts take a different turn. Sometimes, Ashe finds himself focused on a certain character. Perhaps some of their dialogue struck him, or their description was particularly detailed… regardless of what causes it, the reaction he feels is nothing he can stop. At times, he would grow hard, excited by some aspect of a story, and calming down becomes almost impossible.

It would seem tonight is one such night, as he can't get a particular knight out of his head. She was known for being as beautiful as she was talented, with a fearsome reputation in battle. He can almost envision himself being her squire, following her into battle, and watching with awe as she tore through their enemies… and, suddenly, he feels himself stirring.

Sighing, he sits up in his bed, propping himself up with a pillow. Knowing there's only one way to quiet his thoughts and lull himself to sleep, he fumbles with his sleepwear, pulling himself free. He takes himself in hand, closes his eyes, and begins to stroke. Slowly at first, he works his hand up and down the length of his cock.

He imagines her hand, instead. It would be a bit softer, he thinks, though not by much. She's used to gripping the hilt of a sword or handle of an axe, after all. Still, that experienced grip helps her as she pumps her hand up and down his length, smiling at him as she does. Her bright green eyes are enchanting, and he can't help gazing into them as she strokes him. He notes the way her braided hair falls, and can't help thinking that it's somehow familiar…

Suddenly, he stops, gasping. He isn't sure when the knight in his imagination shifted to become his classmate, but he shakes his head, trying to dispel such thoughts. It's not as if Ingrid isn't attractive, it's just… he isn't sure how he feels about fantasizing about his fellow students. It's much easier to think of the characters in the tales he so often reads!

Refocusing, he closes his eyes once more. He falls back into his easy rhythm, letting his mind wander to an old favorite. A cold knight, but one who is very skilled. He is driven, and an unmatched swordsman, and somehow Ashe was able to break through that cold exterior. To get through to him, and tell him of his feelings. Their training session took a sudden turn, and now his sparring partner has him in hand, leaning in to bite at his ear while jacking him off.

"You know, you left me a lot of openings, Ashe," a familiar voice murmurs. While Ashe has imagined this character countless times, he's never quite able to place the voice he imagines for him. "Seems almost like it was on purpose."

"I promise, I was giving it my all!" Ashe answers in his fantasy. Something about the accusing tone, the way his eyes narrow with distrust even while he has Ashe in such a compromising position… it's enough to drive the aspiring knight mad. 

"Heh, it's hard to believe that," Felix says, "You'll have to prove it to me."

Again, Ashe's eyes snap open. He isn't sure why his mind keeps drifting to his classmates… or why his efforts seem to feel so much better than when he tries to imagine the knights from stories. Perhaps it's his personal knowledge? Or some deeper feeling? He can't seem to pin his feelings down, but there is still a part of him that feels guilty fantasizing about them.

He decides to try one more time, letting his mind wander to yet another fantasy. Now, there are multiple knights. He imagines being a skilled archer traveling with a small group, including a heavily armored knight, a mage, and a healer. It's a bit of a change of pace, suddenly shifting to a group of four, but Ashe finds it easier to lose himself in his fantasy, without thoughts of his friends creeping in.

They are a tight knit group, that have been through a lot together. From time to time, they relax together as well. Ashe doesn't think of the logistics of such a relationship, it's only a fantasy after all. Still, imagining being tangled up in his three companions is enjoyable. He begins stroking himself once more, imagining the heat of their bodies tightly packed together. Ashe is settled onto the armored knight's lap, his face flushing and he imagines the feeling of fullness having his cock in his ass would provide. 

The large knight murmurs compliments, telling Ashe how well his training is going, among other things. It's enough to drive him mad, especially as their healer approaches him, and kneels. She takes his cock into her mouth, even as he rides. She times her moments to align well with the rhythm of the group, and even though it's nothing more than a pleasant fantasy, Ashe can feel himself going to pieces.

She gazes up at him, watching intently for shifts in his expression. The mage, not one to be left out, joins in energetically. There's not much for her to do, but the bouncy orange haired girl wriggles in beside Ashe, teasing at his nipples. At first, it's a strange, tickling sensation. But it quickly mingles into the pleasure he imagines, especially when he imagines her using her mouth. 

Their focus on Ashe would surely be unusual, but considering it's his fantasy, he doesn't think much of it. Especially as Dedue picks up his pace, thrusting into him with more intensity. It's difficult for Mercedes and Annette to keep up, but it doesn't matter. Ashe continues stroking himself, imagining the feelings of his classmates pleasuring him, until his climax crashes over him. His seed spills onto his sheets, but he is far beyond caring. His eyes snap open again, as he pants, catching his breath.

Once his heart slows, what happened dawns on him. Again, his thoughts shifted to his classmates… but this time is was far too difficult to stop himself. He feels a strange mix of guilt and satisfaction, ashamed that he thought of his friends in such a way, but… relaxed. Sleep should come to him easily now. At least, he hopes...

  
  
  



End file.
